Kōchō à l'école des sorciers
by Keichido
Summary: Maintenant que l'amour et l'affection du séduisant Kōchō ont déferlé sur la péninsule ninja, celui-ci cherche à rentrer chez lui. Néanmoins, rien se ne passe jamais comme prévu, et le voilà qui débarque dans un château écossais, où un vieux mage étrange lui dit que son destin est de vaincre la menace noire planant sur le Royaume-Uni.
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour à toi, qui vient de tomber sur cette histoire par le plus grand des hasards !

* * *

Une petite précision avant de commencer la lecture :

Ceci est, **de base** , la suite de Kōchō Reloaded, une autre fiction que j'ai écrite sur le fandom Naruto, **mais je pense que les deux histoires peuvent être lues séparément**. Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire cette histoire, **ce que je peux totalement concevoir** , je laisse un résumé plus bas pour vous permettre de comprendre les quelques références qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction. Le cœur de l'intrigue repose sur un OC basé sur le principal du manga To-Love Ru. J'ai repris ce personnage qui est devenu totalement OOC, d'où la classification en tant qu'OC. Contrairement à Kōchō Reloaded, **qui est une crack-fic assumée (je vous préviens au cas où vous iriez la lire)** , Kōchō à l'école des sorciers est une fiction tout à fait sérieuse ( **ce qui n'empêche pas l'humour** ).

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Les aventures du Kōchō :_

 _Le Kōchō est un personnage de To-Love Ru. Il s'agit du principal, qui est un gros pervers qui court après les filles. Jiraiya, un puissant ninja de l'univers de Naruto, le téléporte à lui par accident, et le pauvre homme qui n'a rien demandé se retrouve face à Tsunade, une des plus puissantes ninjas du monde qui possède de très avantageux arguments. Le pauvre Kōchō se prend un gros coup qui le fait voler (la team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuuuux) et on entend plus parler de lui pendant un moment. Sauf que le pervers n'a pas chômé : tel l'agent Smith dans Matrix, il transforme tous les hommes en des copies de lui-même et « hypnotise » par un moyen inconnu toutes les femmes qui deviennent très ouvertes (trop d'ailleurs). Le monde tombe sous la coupe du Kōchō._

 _L'épilogue de_ _ **Kōchō Reloaded**_ _se déroule trois années après ces faits et décrit ce qu'est devenu le monde de Naruto. Cette histoire se situe entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de_ _ **Kōchō Reloaded**_ _._

* * *

Sur ce, bonne lecture !


	2. Un portail qui tourne mal

Trois Kōchō se trouvaient sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 7. Anciennement Jiraiya, Kakashi et Sasuke, ils discutaient activement d'une potentielle nouvelle technique spatio-temporelle. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais cela ne semblait pas gêner les trois hommes qui avaient gardé leurs lunettes de soleil malgré l'obscurité autour d'eux.

« Je vous le répète, il va falloir s'y mettre à deux pour envoyer l'un de nous dans un autre univers. » répéta le Kōchō-Jiraiya avec patience. « Il semblerait que la technique nous ayant amené ici ait été créé par Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage. Jiraiya a passé plusieurs fois à plancher dessus, sans compter le temps que nous y avons passé tous les trois. Le plan ne souffre d'aucun défaut. »

Ses deux compères acquiescèrent, vraisemblablement convaincu par leur double qui en savait probablement plus qu'eux sur cette technique.

« Cependant… on ne peut se permettre de vous envoyer, vu que vous disposez du sharingan. Nous allons en avoir besoin pour trouver et appréhender les deux fugitifs. Ce qui ne laisse pas vraiment le choix. Je vais devoir y aller. »

Si son avis n'était pas partagé par ses compères, ils ne firent aucune remarque. Seule une question sortit de la bouche du Kōchō-Kakashi.

« Quand ? Et où surtout ? »

« Maintenant. Si tout se passe comme prévu, je serai de retour à l'instant même où je partirai. C'est là tout l'avantage de cette technique. Quant à où… Je pense avoir le plaisir de le découvrir une fois sur place. En avant ! »

Sans attendre, les Kōchō-Kakashi et Kōchō-Sasuke posèrent leurs mains au sol.

« Ninpō ! Le portail dimensionnel ! » s'écrièrent-ils dans une synchronisation quasi-parfaite.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, tandis que les ninjas se concentraient ardemment pour réussir la technique. La fatigue se faisait ressentir tandis qu'ils posaient un genou à terre. Leur réserve chakra s'épuisait tel la neige fondait au soleil, et alors qu'ils étaient à bout et sur le point de s'évanouir, une bulle bleue d'environ deux mètres de diamètre apparut entre eux. Sans attendre et perdre cette opportunité, le Kōchō-Jiraiya s'avança vers la bulle et entra dedans. Epuisés et à court d'énergie, ses deux acolytes perdirent connaissance, tandis qu'il voyait le voyageur dimensionnel revenir, affublé d'une étrange robe noire.

* * *

A l'instant où le Kōchō pénétra dans la bulle, le monde autour de lui défaillit. Les formes, les couleurs, tout sembla se mélanger et tourbillonner autour de lui. Cette sensation ne lui était pourtant pas inconnue. C'était la même chose que quand il avait débarqué dans ce monde fait de chakra. La seule différence était qu'à l'époque, il avait été emporté contre sa volonté. Aujourd'hui, c'était en connaissance de cause qu'il se trouvait dans ce lieu, qui semblait être un sas entre les différents univers. Si tout se passait correctement, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Après un temps qui lui parut être excessivement long et extraordinairement court, faute de repère temporel au sein de cette dimension passerelle, les éléments autour de lui semblèrent se reformer dans un ensemble cohérent. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait dans une vaste pièce où la plupart des murs étaient cachés par d'immenses bibliothèques. Seul un pan de mur avant été épargné des livres pour y placer une armoire mal fermée qui laissait échapper une douce lueur argentée. Accrochés au plafond, de nombreux instruments tournaient sur eux-mêmes ou effectuaient des cliquetis de manière régulière. Face à lui, un vieil homme se trouvait derrière un large bureau en bois massif qui semblait avoir eu de nombreuses vies. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant et, d'un geste de la main, l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Bonsoir, jeune homme, je vous attendais. » prononça aimablement son interlocuteur.

Le Kōchō resta bouche bée sur ce constat. De nombreuses choses le gênaient vis-à-vis de ce vieillard. Premièrement, il lui avait dit l'attendre. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Son accoutrement était également très étrange. Il portait en effet une longue robe verte émeraude, et c'était sans compter sa longue barbe blanche qui devait être plus grande que le Kōchō, même si celui-ci n'était pas bien grand. De plus, il ne paraissait guère étonné de voir surgir un inconnu d'une sphère bleutée au beau milieu de la nuit.

Cependant, c'était l'appellation qu'il avait utilisé qui le laissait perplexe. Certes, l'homme en face de lui semblait bien plus âgé que lui, mais lui-même avait la cinquantaine bien tassée et pouvait donc difficilement être qualifié de jeune homme. Son hôte sembla remarquer ce désarroi puisqu'il tourna la tête sur sa droite. Le Kōchō suivit le regard du vieil homme et constata qu'un miroir se trouvait désormais à côté de lui flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

Un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre lorsque le Kōchō vit son reflet. Ce n'était pas un quinquagénaire dégarni qui se regardait dans le miroir, mais un adolescent mince dans un costume trop grand pour lui. Ses cheveux recouvraient l'entièreté de son crâne et plus seulement les côtés. Il avait devant lui la version de ses dix-sept ans.

« Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore. » se présenta son hôte. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, il fit surgir de nulle part un long bout de bois qu'il agita négligemment. Comme par magie, la chaise qui se trouvait devant le Kōchō pivota sur elle-même, comme pour l'inviter à s'asseoir dedans. Après une légère hésitation, l'adolescent s'exécuta.

« Vous devez avoir une multitude de question, je le conçois. Mais pour l'heure, je vous propose de vous expliquer pourquoi je vous attendais. »

Voyant que le nouveau venu ne disait rien, comme pour l'encourager à continuer, Albus poursuivit son explication.

« Vous vous trouvez actuellement à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, dont je suis le directeur. C'est ici que sont formés tous les jeunes sorciers de chaque génération pour en faire de respectables membres de la communauté sorcière. Cependant, il y a douze années de cela, une prophétie a été prononcée, nous concernant tous les deux. Je vous en épargnerai les détails aujourd'hui, étant donné la masse d'informations que vous allez avoir à gérer ce soir. »

Le directeur fit une légère pause, probablement pour laisser à l'adolescent le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit plusieurs bonbons au citron et en tendit un au Kōchō qui le prit presque aussitôt. Le vieil homme réajusta ensuite ses lunettes en demi-lune et se racla la gorge.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un adolescent. Pas mentalement en tout cas. La prophétie mentionne un homme qui aurait traversé le temps et l'espace pour renverser la menace noire. Il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour entrevoir les prémices de cette menace. Et alors que les heures les plus sombres approchent, vous voilà, devant moi. »

« Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner à vous aider ? Je ne sais rien de vous, et vous ne savez visiblement rien de moi, ni de mes motivations ou de ce qui m'a amené ici. C'est une erreur de calcul, tout simplement, et rien de plus. »

Non loin de se laisser intimider ou même déstabiliser, le professeur Dumbledore sourit, surprenant son invité.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous prenez enfin part à cette conversation. Et vous avez entièrement raison. Je ne connais rien de vous. La seule chose que je sais vraiment, c'est que cette erreur de calcul, comme vous dites, n'est pas le fruit du hasard. J'ai appris à ne pas sous-estimer les prophéties. Votre venue était donc annoncée depuis des années et ni vous ni moi ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher. Le renversement de la menace noire qui plane sur le monde sorcier se fera avec vous, de gré ou de force. Aussi, je vous propose de coopérer. »

Le visage du Kōchō s'étira dans un rictus contrit, tandis qu'il retirait ses lunettes de soleil, laissant apparaître deux billes noires de jais. Lui, plus que quiconque savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les prophéties. Jiraiya avait entendu celle du Gama-sennin, impliquant une personne capable de sauver le monde d'un funeste destin. Le vieil ermite pervers était d'ailleurs persuadé que la personne en en question n'était autre que Naruto. Et le fait que celui-ci ait échappé à la « Kōchification » l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important ici.

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je sais ô combien les prophéties peuvent être vraies, dangereusement vraies. A vrai dire, je comptais rentrer chez moi mais me voilà ici, avec vous, à réaliser une prophétie. Toutefois… »

Le plus jeune des deux se tourna vers le miroir, l'air embêté.

« Je n'explique pas ce rajeunissement. » finit-il. « Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est assez surprenant, je dois l'admettre. Et pourtant, j'ai vu et accompli un certain nombre de faits que beaucoup qualifieraient d'impossible. »

« L'impossible est une notion que beaucoup d'hommes mésestiment. » acquiesça Dumbledore avec sagesse. « Si je puis me permettre, nous sommes le 4 août 1977. Si mon intuition est exacte, et je dois avouer que je ne me trompe que rarement, il semblerait que vous veniez du futur et que, chose étonnante, vous ne connaissiez rien du monde de la magie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est incroyable, mais vu votre réaction, c'est la seule conclusion plausible qui me vienne à l'esprit. »

« Je viens effectivement de l'année 2012, même si c'est en réalité un peu plus compliqué que ça. » confirma le voyageur temporel.

« Je vois… » se contenta de répondre le sorcier. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il se fait tard et il serait malvenu de continuer cette conversation tout de suite. Mr Rusard vous attend à la sortie de mon bureau et vous montrera vos quartiers pour le mois à venir. Une bonne nuit porte toujours conseil et vous permettra de prendre du recul sur tout cela. »

Comprenant que c'était une manière polie de le congédier, le Kōchō salua son hôte d'un léger signe de la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon tandis qu'une gargouille s'écartait pour le laisser passer, dévoilant un homme au dos voûté, tenant une chatte dans ses bras. Sans un mot ni un regard, l'homme commença à marcher, l'adolescent sur ses talons.

Le professeur avait eu le temps de se préparer pour cette rencontre. Avec les éléments à sa disposition et la prophétie, il avait ressassé encore et encore cette conversation pour trouver le meilleur moyen de convaincre son interlocuteur. Et s'il avait été surpris de voir un jeune homme habillé en moldu dans son bureau, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Les réponses de l'adolescent en face de lui étaient à la fois pleines de vérités mais terriblement évasives. Un maître de la manipulation comme lui savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Et dans un sens, cela l'effrayait.

Désormais seul dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore soupira longuement. Le directeur avait prévu le cas de figure où la personne désignée par la prophétie serait en âge de faire ses études à Poudlard. Tout un faux dossier avait été minutieusement préparé, au cas où, mais quelque chose chez cet adolescent, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, l'inquiétait. La dernière personne à lui avoir fait ressentir cela n'était autre que Tom Jedusor. Mais après tout, ne fallait-il pas quelqu'un du même acabit pour se dresser face à lui ?


	3. Un monde fait de magie

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite des aventures du Kōchō. Je me permets juste quelques précisions au cas où :

 _Cette fic se déroule dans la période des trois ans séparant la chute de Konoha et l'épilogue de Kōchō Reloaded. Après une crack-fic un peu (beaucoup) wtf et à prendre au second degré, j'ai envie de m'orienter vers quelque chose de plus posé, de plus sérieux, tout en conservant un côté humour qui me correspond._

* * *

Et voici la **RARA** :

 **Tsukuyo :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Concernant le "Parody", c'est surtout que je l'ai publié sur fanfic-fr et que ce genre n'existe pas. C'est modifié et ça permettra peut-être à certaines personnes de mieux appréhender le délire. Parce que oui, c'est purement un délire que je me suis tapé avec un pote. J'ai mélangé Naruto avec un personnage de To-Love Ru que j'adore, puis le délire en version doujin mixé à Matrix a donné le résultat final. Etant donné le ton plus sérieux (et plus du tout orienté sexe) de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et correspondra à tes attentes !

* * *

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Kōchō se réveilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil se glissa dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Il bougonna un petit peu, se plaignant de la nuit trop courte à son goût. En plus de cela, aucune femme n'était présente pour s'occuper de lui. Décidément, ce voyage temporel allait être difficile à supporter sur la durée. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, appréciant cette inhabituelle pilosité, et entreprit de faire le point sur les événements de la veille.

Sous le faux prétexte de finaliser la technique de Minato et d'étendre le Sein Empire, il s'était arrangé pour être celui qui traverserait le portail. Néanmoins, c'est une volonté de rentrer chez lui qui l'avait motivé à travailler sur cette technique avec autant d'acharnement. Si Tsunade était d'une excellente compagnie, ainsi que bon nombre de femmes du monde ninja, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas si c'était un contrecoup de la Kōchification de Jiraiya, qui avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à voyager et donc sans être à Konoha, sa maison, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à rentrer au Japon. La joie de vivre de Lala lui manquait. La sublime Yami et Nemesis également, même s'il avait maintenant toutes les cartes en main pour les faire siennes.

Malheureusement, et à son grand étonnement, il n'avait pas atterri au Japon comme prévu, mais en Grande Bretagne. À l'autre bout du monde. Mais bon, après tout, si on prenait en compte un voyage dimensionnel, que représentaient quelques milliers de kilomètres ? Ce n'était toutefois pas le dernier de ses soucis, car à peine arrivé qu'un vieillard bizarre lui parlait de prophétie, de menace noire et de magie. Et avec le recul, le Kōchō se disait qu'il avait dû hériter du karma de merde de Jiraiya. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à cela. Maintenant, il était forcé de vivre une nouvelle aventure qui l'éloignait peu à peu de son objectif initial. Enfin, personne, pas même Dumbledore, ne lui mettait de couteau sous la gorge, mais il prenait très au sérieux cette prophétie.

Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Grâce à Jiraiya, le Kōchō connaissait la prophétie concernant le monde de Naruto. Deux interprétations étaient possibles : soit Naruto était la personne désignée par la prophétie et son destin était de priver le monde entier d'amour et d'affection, mais le désormais adolescent voyait mal comment il allait pouvoir réussir ce coup-là. La deuxième possibilité était que lui-même était le personnage principal de la prédiction du vieux crapaud. Avec le temps, il s'était persuadé que la deuxième solution était la bonne. En effet, les guerres avaient cessé et tout n'était plus qu'amour et affection. Cependant, un doute s'était insinué en lui et n'avait cessé de croître depuis sa rencontre avec le Directeur la veille au soir.

Il ne devait prendre aucun risque avec cette histoire de prophétie. Et quitte à être coincé ici pour un moment, autant profiter pour se préparer au pire : que Naruto tente de détruire le Sein Empire qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire. Tout à l'heure, il irait voir ce Dumbledore pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'aiderait à réaliser la prophétie qui le concernait. Cela lui permettrait sans aucun doute de voir ce que le destin était prêt à offrir dans de telles situations. Et avec un peu de chance, le vieux sorcier allait lui apprendre la magie. N'avait-il pas dit en effet qu'il avait atterri dans une école de sorcellerie ?

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à côté de lui. Tournant la tête vers la source de ce bruit, le Kōchō sursauta légèrement en voyant une petite créature grise. Lui arrivant aux genoux, l'étrange être face à lui le regardait avec ses grands yeux globuleux. Ses oreilles tombèrent légèrement en voyant la réaction de l'adolescent, tandis que la créature s'inclina maladroitement.

« Slooby s'excuse d'avoir fait peur à Monsieur. Monsieur semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais Slooby est venu comme demandé par le professeur Dumbledore pour accompagner Monsieur jusqu'à son bureau. » annonça la créature.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » demanda abruptement le Kōchō.

« Que Monsieur pardonne Slooby. Slooby est un elfe de maison. Slooby travaille à Poudlard pour s'occuper de la cuisine et du ménage, Monsieur. » répondit l'elfe, sa voix tremblant de plus en plus.

« Et donc le professeur Dumbledore souhaite me voir ? » murmura l'adolescent.

Il ne pensait pas que le vieil homme demanderait à le revoir aussi vite. Mais dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait. Plus vite il apprendrait comment fonctionne le monde de la magie, plus vite il pourrait mettre en place un plan pour préserver le Sein Empire.

« Tout à fait, Monsieur. Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre. » confirma Slooby, son nez touchant presque le sol.

« Je te suis, dans ce cas. » accepta aimablement l'adolescent.

Si cette créature travaillait pour le vieux mage, il valait mieux se montrer un minimum poli. Cet elfe de maison avait l'air d'être un serviteur et semblait le respecter sans même le connaître. Était-ce parce que le professeur Dumbledore le lui avait demandé ? Les elfes se comportaient-ils tous comme cela avec les humains ? En attendant de le savoir, mieux valait être prudent et éviter de se mettre les seules personnes qu'il connaissait à dos.

Slooby se tourna vers la porte et sauta légèrement pour attraper et tourner la poignée. Non sans difficulté, l'elfe la poussa pour l'ouvrir et s'engouffra rapidement sans vérifier si l'adolescent le suivait. Ce dernier traîna des pieds nonchalamment, poussant au passage la porte pour la refermer et suivit l'elfe qui sautillait presque pour avancer. Et si la fatigue et l'étonnement avaient plongé le Kōchō dans ses pensées la veille, la nuit, bien que courte, lui avait permis de faire le tri. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, alors que le soleil continuait de monter lentement dans le ciel légèrement nuageux qu'il voyait par-delà les fenêtres du couloir, il prenait également le temps de détailler les lieux.

Il se trouvait dans un château médiéval et de là où il était, il apercevait au loin une autre tour de l'édifice. La bâtisse devait donc faire plusieurs kilomètres de long et de large. Chaque couloir était à la fois le même que le précédent tout en étant différent. Certains possédaient des fenêtres donnant sur un parc, un lac, une montagne ou une forêt, tandis que d'autres étaient uniquement éclairés à la lumière des torches. Les corridors possédaient un nombre impressionnant de tableaux, certains représentant des portraits de personnages probablement célèbres, d'autres des scènes plus vastes ou à l'inverse étaient… vides. Plus d'une fois, le Kōchō aurait juré avoir vu les personnages bouger dans les tableaux. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il s'était dit qu'un jeu de lumière l'avait induit en erreur.

Après une dizaine de couloirs et quelques minutes de marche, l'elfe s'arrêta devant la statue d'une gargouille, au fond d'un couloir sans issue. Il trépigna légèrement sur place, avant de la regarder avec appréhension.

« Twix gauche ! » s'écria Slooby de sa voix fluette.

Aussitôt, la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon, le même que l'adolescent avait descendu la nuit derrière.

« Slooby n'a pas le droit de monter. Monsieur doit simplement monter les marches pour rendre visite au professeur Dumbledore. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'elfe claqua des doigts et disparut subitement dans un léger bruit. Le Kōchō resta quelques secondes à regarder là où la créature se trouvait avant de disparaître, puis secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre et entreprit de monter l'escalier. Quasiment arrivé en haut, il put entendre à travers l'épaisse porte en bois les voix de deux personnes, un homme et une femme. S'il identifia la voix de l'homme comme celle de Dumbledore, il ne savait guère à qui appartenait la voix féminine. Sèche et autoritaire, la femme semblait relativement agacée.

« Un moldu Albus ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'avenir du monde sorcier repose sur un adolescent ne connaissant rien à notre monde, et dont on est pas sûr qu'il puisse utiliser la magie ? »

« Ce jeune homme est tout sauf un moldu. Certes, il ne connait rien à la magie, mais je reste persuadé qu'il sera capable de grandes choses. Rien que le fait d'apparaître dans mon bureau au beau milieu de la nuit devrait suffire à vous convaincre, Minerva. »

« Ça aussi, ça devrait vous inquiéter ! Avec toutes les protections dont bénéficie Poudlard, comment diable a-t-il pu transplaner dans votre bureau ? Nous ne connaissons rien de cet individu. Qui sait s'il ne travaille pas pour Vous-Savez-Qui… »

La voix de la femme s'était éteinte brusquement et le Kōchō avait pu déceler une pointe d'inquiétude sur sa dernière phrase. Dumbledore avait visiblement fait le chemin jusqu'à la porte, puisque celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, le laissant apparaître, le même sourire bienveillant que la nuit dernière sur son visage.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, Minerva, alors autant demander à l'intéressé. Jeune homme, je vous en prie, entrez. »

À moitié pris en faute, le Kōchō entra et s'installa dans le siège que lui désignait le professeur Dumbledore. D'un simple coup d'oeil, l'adolescent remarqua que l'armoire entrouverte la nuit dernière était désormais entièrement fermée. Le Directeur referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'installer à son bureau.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter le professeur Minerva McGonagall. Elle enseigne la métamorphose à Poudlard en plus de posséder la qualité de Directrice Adjointe. »

La voix de la femme correspondait parfaitement à son physique, pensa le Kōchō. Celle-ci se tenait droite, ses cheveux gris coiffés en un chignon simple et ses lunettes rondes semblaient presque trop serrées, lui laissant une marque tout autour des yeux.

« Enchanté, madame. » répondit simplement l'adolescent.

« Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit votre nom, jeune homme. » souleva le professeur Dumbledore.

« C'est… un peu compliqué. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on m'appelle le Kōchō mais… vu que je suis un adolescent maintenant. » expliqua-t-il brièvement.

« Maintenant ? » aboya le professeur McGonagall. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Kōchō-sensei signifie Monsieur le Directeur en japonais. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Nous avons affaire à un voyageur temporel. Ce que je n'explique pas, cependant, c'est votre parfaite maîtrise de l'anglais. »

« C'est probablement dû à ma méthode de transport. Cela représente des années de recherches sur plusieurs générations. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai plus vraiment de nom. »

« Fort bien. Dans ce cas, je vous propose d'utiliser la fausse identité concoctée spécialement pour vous. » proposa Dumbledore.

« Une fausse identité ? Albus, c'est illégal ! » s'offusqua McGonagall, les sourcils levés.

Faisant fi de la remarque de sa collègue, le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un épais dossier qu'il déposa devant lui. Il le feuilleta en silence pendant quelques minutes puis leva la tête vers le Kōchō.

« Neal Payne. Né à Ashford le 15 mars 1960. Cela vous convient-il ? Bien entendu, vous ne devrez parler de cela à personne. Ai-je besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi ? Je laisserai le dossier dans vos quartiers pour que vous puissiez en prendre connaissance. »

L'adolescent resta muet devant la question rhétorique, essayant de comprendre toute la portée de l'offre de Dumbledore. Il lui offrait une identité, qui lui manquait cruellement à l'heure actuelle. Il lui offrait un passé et un avenir. C'était plutôt la contrepartie qui l'inquiétait. Même s'il avait déjà accepté d'aider le vieil homme à réaliser la prophétie, il ne le lui avait pas encore dit. Il comptait utiliser cet élan de « bonne volonté » pour que Dumbledore lui soit redevable et ainsi avoir une porte de sortie lorsque les ennuis pointeraient le bout de leur nez.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas au vieux singe qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace, et le Kōchō constatait alors tout le talent du Directeur de Poudlard. En lui offrant une nouvelle identité et de l'aide pour démarrer sa nouvelle vie ici, dont la durée était encore indéterminée, il inversait totalement les rôles. C'était lui qui allait être redevable envers le professeur Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait cependant rien faire. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Cette alliance avec le mage allait être intéressante.

« C'est parfait. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites pour moi. En échange, je vous aiderai à réaliser cette prophétie. Je déteste être redevable à quelqu'un. »

Son atout avait beau être parti en fumée, il avait ainsi limité les dégâts. Le sourire de Dumbledore le lui confirma, quand il tourna la tête vers sa collègue.

« Minerva, si vous permettez… » fit le Directeur.

Légèrement contrariée, la susnommée se contenta de sortir un vieux morceau de bois de sa poche et de le tendre à son collègue. Celui-ci l'examina minutieusement pendant de longues secondes avant de donner un petit coup dessus avec sa baguette magique. Dans un léger flash doré, le morceau de bois s'affina et se transforma en une baguette magique.

« Ce n'est en aucun cas du grand art, mais cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. » dit simplement le mage en tendant la baguette nouvellement créée à l'adolescent. « Ceci nous servira à vérifier que vous êtes capable d'utiliser la magie. Prenez-la en main et prononcez la formule magique « _Scintillum_ ». »

Neal tendit la main et attrapa négligemment la baguette que lui tendait Dumbledore. Aussitôt, il ressentit un légère chaleur émaner du bout de bois. Une chaleur familière qui se propageait le long de son bras puis dans son corps tout entier. Cette sensation lui rappelait fortement le chakra, aussi décida-t-il d'essayer quelque chose d'improbable. Se concentrant, le Kōchō dessina une croix avec la baguette, censée représenter le mudra du Kage Bunshin, et reprenant les bases de latin qu'il avait, prononça une toute autre formule à voix haute.

« Clonatio ! »

Tout se passa très vite. La pauvre baguette qui n'était pas prévue pour ce genre de sort explosa dans la main de Neal, qui fut légèrement propulsé en arrière et tomba lourdement sur ses fesses. Parallèlement, un léger panache de fumée était apparu à côté de l'adolescent, laissant apparaître une copie conforme du Kōchō.

« Voilà qui répond à la question et qui en soulève bien d'autres. » annonça Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

À côté de lui, le professeur McGonagall était fortement surprise. Jamais de sa carrière elle n'avait vu un tel sort. Il semblait combiner métamorphose et enchantement à un très haut niveau. Comment un adolescent n'ayant vraisemblablement jamais tenu une baguette magique avait-il pu lancer un sort pareil, qu'elle se savait incapable de réussir du premier coup. Un sort qui ne lui serait d'ailleurs jamais venu à l'esprit.

La direction de Gryffondor jeta un coup d'oeil à son supérieur. Celui-ci semblait plus amusé que surpris. C'était tout lui, songea-t-elle tandis que l'adolescent se relevait péniblement en se massant les fesses. Le professeur Dumbledore aimait les mystères et semblait faire confiance au nouveau venu, probablement à cause de la prophétie le concernant. Mais avait-il raison ? L'instinct de Minerva lui disait que ce jeune homme était dangereux. Il dégageait une aura étrange et inhabituelle qui la laissait mal à l'aise. Et ce sort n'aidait pas l'enseignante de métamorphose à accorder sa confiance au Kōchō.

« Ooooh, ça a marché ! » s'exclama Neal en voyant sa copie.

« N'est-ce pas ? » lui répondit son double. « Cependant… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il disparut dans un léger nuage de fumée accompagné d'un bruit de bouchon de champagne.

« Il semblerait qu'il ne soit que temporaire… Dommage… » fit l'adolescent, légèrement déçu.

« En effet, Monsieur Payne. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis impressionné par ce que vous venez de faire. » intervint Dumbledore. « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez fait ? »

Neal se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Il avait été tellement surpris et heureux de voir que la magie et le chakra étaient similaires qu'il s'était laissé emporter. Comment avait-il pu faire une boulette aussi grosse ? Il ne pouvait décemment dire qu'il avait légèrement conquis un monde pour y créer un empire basé sur l'amour et l'affection, monde dans lequel les techniques de clonage étaient répandues. Il allait devoir la jouer finement sur ce coup-là.

« Eh bien… » hésita le brun, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. « Disons simplement que de là où je viens, c'est quelque chose qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal. J'ai voulu essayer, et ça a fonctionné. Enfin, plus ou moins, visiblement… »

Une demi-vérité, ou un demi-mensonge, au choix. Le professeur Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement de la tête. Neal était certain qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais contre toute attente, celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire. Le vieux mage s'avança vers la porte avant de se tourner vers ses invités.

« Laissons cela de côté pour le moment. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je commence à avoir faim. Je prendrai bien une part de tarte aux pommes, pas vous ? »

Le professeur McGonagall dut voir l'air ahuri de son futur élève, puisqu'elle s'autorisa un sourire discret. Elle connaissait Albus depuis de nombreuses années et s'était habituée à son excentricité. Il était, à ses yeux, un maître dans l'art de passer du coq à l'âne. Sans rien dire, elle sortit du bureau, laissant seuls les deux hommes. Neal reprit contenance en la voyant disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon, et s'empressa de la suivre, le professeur Dumbledore sur ses talons, non sans oublier d'attraper le dossier pour le survoler en attendant le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Époustouflant. Neal n'avait aucun mot en tête pour décrire la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. La Grande Salle, comme l'avait appelé le professeur Dumbledore, servait de réfectoire pour les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard. Quatre immenses tables permettant aux élèves de manger étaient disposées dans le sens de la longueur. Tout au fond de la salle, dans le sens de la largeur, se trouvait une estrade et une table réservée aux professeurs ainsi qu'au personnel de Poudlard. La pièce donnait l'impression d'être à ciel ouvert, sans plafond, mais après une courte réflexion, il lui semblait hautement improbable que ce fût réellement le cas.

Ainsi, l'adolescent était assis à l'une des quatre grandes tables. À sa gauche se trouvaient les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, tandis que face à lui se trouvait Rusard, le concierge peu souriant, et un immense homme qui devait faire trois fois sa taille et deux fois sa largeur. Son visage recouvert de barbe était jovial, et les deux billes noires qui lui servaient d'yeux indiquaient à Neal une extrême générosité chez ce titan. Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs fait un sourire chaleureux en s'asseyant.

Ainsi étaient-ils cinq autour de la table à prendre le petit déjeuner. De nombreux plats, comme du pain grillé, plusieurs types de confitures, des oeufs, de la charcuterie ou encore des viennoiseries se trouvaient dans des plateaux d'argent, accompagnés de pichets contentant différentes boissons sucrées. Après un instant d'hésitation, Neal se servit et commença à manger.

« Alors comme ça, tu es nouveau et tu viens d'arriver au pays ? » demanda Hagrid entre deux bouchées.

« Oui. Je suis né ici, mais j'ai déménagé aux États-Unis pendant mon enfance. Je m'appelle Neal, Neal Payne. » répondit l'adolescent.

« Enchanté Neal, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid. » se présenta le géant.

« Hagrid se chargera de vous accompagner pour vos achats. » précisa le professeur Dumbledore. « Vous bénéficierez de la bourse de Poudlard pour l'occasion. Étant donné que vous entrerez en septième année, vous devriez pouvoir acheter du matériel de qualité. »

« J'ai hâte. » assura Neal. « Quand allons-nous y aller ? »

« Je dois finir de m'occuper des sombrals ce matin, nous irons donc au Chemin de Traverse en début d'après-midi. » expliqua Hagrid.

Il ignorait ce qu'étaient des sombrals, et supposa qu'il s'agissait d'animaux domestiques magiques. S'il savait ô combien il se trompait. Cependant, il ne dit rien et acquiesça silencieusement. Il allait avoir la matinée pour se préparer et assimiler les informations qu'on venait de lui donner. Cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il était là et l'afflux d'informations le submergeait. Il avait franchi le portail en espérant rentrer chez lui, au lycée Sainan, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait au Royaume-Uni, dans un château gigantesque, pour effectuer la dernière année d'apprentissage afin d'obtenir un diplôme de magie dans le but de réaliser une prophétie. Rien n'était jamais simple avec lui, depuis le jour où il avait accepté que Lala intègre son établissement.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. L'intrigue se met doucement en place et le Kōchō commence à appréhender petit à petit l'univers dans lequel il se trouve.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si ça vous a plu ! Honnêtement, ça m'encourage à continuer et me motive tellement !

D'ailleurs, si tout va bien, je prévois de poster un chapitre par semaine, chaque vendredi. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à vendredi prochain pour la suite dans "Virée à Gringotts" !


	4. Virée à Gringotts

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 3 de Kōchō à l'école des sorciers !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

* * *

La matinée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, les pensées de Neal étant dirigées vers ce fameux Chemin de Traverse. De ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait de la plus importante ruelle marchande des sorciers et celle-ci se trouvait en plein coeur de Londres. Juste après le petit-déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall lui avait fait passer une liste des achats à effectuer. Et s'il attendait avec impatience les robes de sorcier et la baguette magique, certains autres le laissaient perplexe. Des chaudrons, des ingrédients pour faire des potions et des tonnes de manuels scolaires.

À quoi bon devenir un sorcier s'il devait se coltiner _Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 7_ ou encore _Des potions à l'alchimie, il n'y a qu'un pas_. L'année commencerait le premier septembre prochain, il allait donc avoir moins d'un mois pour éplucher tous ces bouquins poussiéreux pour être au même niveau que les autres. Quel était l'intérêt de savoir qu'une plante permettait de tuer quelqu'un ? Il avait à sa disposition un certain nombre de techniques permettant cela si besoin.

Allongé sur son lit, Neal avait eu le temps de réfléchir. La magie et le chakra semblaient être deux termes différents pour une même énergie, et la différence s'expliquait essentiellement dans la manière de l'utiliser. C'était l'explication la plus probable. Aussi, le voyageur dimensionnel soupçonnait fortement que la manière dont on utilisait la magie ou le chakra, peu importait, ouvrait ou fermait des possibilités. Après avoir longuement réfléchi aux événements récents, Neal avait pris la résolution d'utiliser le moins possible des techniques issues des connaissances ninjas. Avec un peu de chance, le Directeur allait laisser ce mystère inexpliqué. La seule conclusion à ce raisonnement était la suivante : il allait devoir apprendre les sorts utilisés communément par les sorciers pour se fondre dans la masse. Au final, peut-être que cela lui permettra de comprendre plus en détail le fonctionnement de la magie.

Quelqu'un frappa fortement à sa porte, faisant trembler les murs et les meubles de la pièce et sortant Neal de ses pensées. Il prononça vaguement quelques mots pour inviter la personne à entrer, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la large silhouette de Hagrid.

« Ah, Neal, je te cherchais. » dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Le professeur Dumbledore a bien voulu nous permettre d'utiliser sa cheminée pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. »

L'adolescent resta muet quelques instants. En quoi servait une cheminée pour se déplacer ?

« Ah, super ! » répondit Neal en s'efforçant d'être enjoué.

« Oui, le professeur Dumbledore voulait nous éviter quelques péripéties, vu que je passe difficilement inaperçu. On va passer par le Chaudron Baveur. C'est un pub très connu par ici. Tom, le barman, est quelqu'un de très serviable. Il sert d'excellents hydromels et… »

Il sembla se rendre compte que son récit n'intéressait pas particulièrement le jeune homme face à lui et la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge. Il toussa pour se redonner contenance puis reprit de plus belle.

« Enfin bref, si tu es prêt, allons-y ! » s'exclama Hagrid d'un ton bourru en réouvrant la porte de la chambre.

D'un bond, Neal sortit du lit et suivit Hagrid dans le couloir. L'homme marchait relativement vite à coup de grandes enjambées, aussi l'adolescent devait-il presque courir pour ne pas se faire distancer. À bout de souffle en arrivant devant la gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau directorial, il faillit percuter son guide qui s'était arrêté brusquement.

« Hum… C'est quoi déjà le mot de passe ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix d'un air gêné.

Se remémorant les mots clés prononcés par l'elfe de maison le matin même, Neal prit la parole.

« Twix gauche ! » annonça-t-il.

« Ah oui, c'est ça ! » approuva Hagrid tandis que la gargouille laissait place à l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le géant s'engouffra dans l'escalier et Neal ne put que suivre péniblement, haletant en montant les marches deux à deux. Arrivé en haut, il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre un semblant de souffle, tandis que Hagrid lui tendait une urne.

« Vas-y, passe devant. Direction le Chaudron Baveur ! »

« Euh… »

L'air ahuri sur le visage de l'adolescent ainsi que sa réplique intelligente ne passèrent pas inaperçus, et Hagrid se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il convenait de dire.

« Tu veux dire que… » s'étonna Hagrid. « Que tu n'as jamais utilisé la poudre de cheminette ? »

« Pas vraiment… » répondit Neal en détournant le regard, comme pris en faute.

Le géant fronça les sourcils, mais l'adolescent ne le remarqua pas. Comment un sorcier, même s'il venait d'Amérique, pouvait ne pas savoir comment utiliser de la poudre de cheminette ? Il se garda de faire le moindre commentaire et se promit de poser la question au professeur Dumbledore. Aussi étrange que pouvait être ce fait concernant le jeune homme, le Directeur lui avait accordé sa confiance, ou du moins une partie. Et par conséquent, Hagrid lui ferait également confiance, dans une certaine mesure.

« C'est très simple. » fit Hagrid en prenant un peu de poudre dans le creux de son énorme main. « Il suffit d'entrer dans la cheminée, de jeter la poudre à tes pieds et d'indiquer à voix haute ta destination. Le Chaudron Baveur en l'occurrence. Tu fais attention à ne pas trébucher ou sortir avant d'arriver à destination et le tour est joué. Pigé ? »

« Je suppose. » répondit simplement le Kōchō en prenant une poignée de poudre dans l'urne que Hagrid lui tendait.

Puis il s'avança vers la cheminée éteinte. Le manteau était assez large et haut pour laisser entrer un homme de taille moyenne et Neal ne doutait pas un instant que l'utilité première de cette cheminée était le transport magique plutôt que le feu ronronnant paresseusement les soirs d'hiver. Il posa précautionneusement un pied dans l'âtre, puis le second, veilla à ne pas trébucher. Il portait toujours son costume deux pièces trop grand pour lui, et il avait hâte de pouvoir récupérer des vêtements à sa taille.

D'un geste qui se voulait assuré, Neal jeta la poudre par terre et annonça haut et fort sa destination. Sans attendre, des flammes vertes comme l'émeraude apparurent tout autour du jeune homme, l'enveloppant, et le monde autour de lui tournoya à toute vitesse, ne laissant voir que des formes et des couleurs diffuses. La sensation n'était pas sans lui rappeler son portail dimensionnel, mais le voyage par cheminée cessa brusquement, ne lui laissant pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir.

Face à lui se trouvait un pub. Plusieurs tables en bois étaient disposées dans la vaste salle en dalles de pierre, tandis qu'un grand comptoir se trouvait sur sa droite. Plusieurs clients, probablement des habitués, sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson, discutant entre eux ou lisant un journal intitulé _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Neal resta ainsi à observer le décor pendant quelques secondes avant de se souvenir que Hagrid le suivait de près. Tout en se demandant brièvement s'il existait un quelconque système de sécurité empêchant une cheminée occupée de servir de point d'arrivée, il sortit de celle-ci. À peine fut-il sorti que le cheminée s'illumina, lui indiquant que son guide était là.

Si Neal était plus ou moins passé inaperçu en arrivant au Chaudron Baveur, ce ne fut pas le cas de Hagrid. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, certains pour le saluer silencieusement, d'autres pour l'inviter à leur table, mais ce fut le barman qui prit la parole en premier.

« Ah, Hagrid ! Comme d'habitude, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il, content de voir un de ses clients les plus réguliers.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Tom, désolé. J'accompagne ce jeune homme qui vient des États-Unis. Il va faire sa dernière année à Poudlard et je lui donne un coup de main pour acheter les quelques affaires qui lui manquent. »

« Je comprends. » fit le barman, un peu déçu. « Une prochaine fois alors ? »

« À n'en pas douter ! » rigola Hagrid s'approchant d'une porte. « Viens par là, Neal. » dit-il ensuite à son protégé.

Le géant ouvrit la porte et entra dans ce qui semblait être une petite cour qui servait de débarras. Quelques caisses et tonneaux étaient entreposés le long des murs et seul celui du fond était entièrement visible. Hagrid s'approcha de ce dernier, légèrement pensif, et sortit un drôle de parapluie rose d'une poche de sa veste.

« Alors voyons… je crois que… ça doit être quelque chose comme ça… » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il tapota quelques briques avec le bout de son parapluie, et à peine eut-il fini que le mur s'anima de lui-même et les briques bougèrent, se bousculant, pivotant sur elles-même, pour se transformer en grande arche. De l'autre côté du mur, ou plutôt de l'arche, se trouvait une grande rue marchande et Neal en déduit qu'il s'agissait du fameux Chemin de Traverse. Celle-ci était animée : de nombreuses personnes se baladaient ou léchaient les vitrines, tandis que d'autres faisaient quelques achats scolaires ou professionnels.

« Ça fait toujours quelque chose la première fois. » dit Hagrid, semblant lire dans les pensées de Neal. « Allez, viens, on va d'abord aller à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. On va aller récupérer ton argent de la bourse et après on ira acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu as assez, on pourra même voir pour t'acheter un animal de compagnie. »

« Un animal de compagnie ? » répéta Neal, étonné.

« Eh bien oui, les gens préfèrent une chouette ou un hibou pour envoyer du courrier. Ah, mais tu en as peut-être déjà un ? »

« Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les oiseaux. »

« On verra dans ce cas. Allez, en route, c'est au bout de la rue ! » s'écria Hagrid jovialement.

Le géant le laissa passer devant, sûrement pour le laisser avancer à son rythme. Même si la foule n'était pas extrêmement dense, Neal avançait lentement, prenant son temps pour observer toutes les vitrines plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Des librairies, des boutiques de farces et attrapes, des tailleurs, des magasins vendant du matériel pour potion ou encore des baguettes magiques. En avançant, le voyageur dimensionnel crut même voir une boutique vendant des balais volants.

De là où il était, Neal pouvait apercevoir un immense bâtiment fait de marbre blanc au bout de la rue. Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, qui devait bien faire trois mètres de haut, était écrit « GRINGOTTS ». Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus la banque était imposante. L'édifice se trouvait au milieu d'une grande place, légèrement surélevé. Montant les quelques marches pour atteindre l'entrée, il se fit intercepter par ce qui semblait être un garde.

« Halte ! Déclinez votre identité ! » demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire à l'adolescent.

« Je… euh… » balbultia le Kōchō.

Devait-il donner l'identité que Dumbledore lui avait fourni ? Le sorcier devait probablement travailler pour le gouvernement et le Directeur de Poudlard n'avait peut-être pas encore fait tout le nécessaire pour officialiser l'existence de Neal Payne. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que l'énorme main de son guide se posa sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer.

« Salut Andrew, il est avec moi. » sourit Hagrid.

« Bonjour Hagrid, ravi de te voir. » lui répondit le dénommé Andrew. « Désolé, mais les ordres sont les ordres, toute personne voulant entrer à Gringotts doit se faire vérifier. Vu le climat, on ne peut pas permettre à n'importe qui de rentrer. »

« Ah, j'ai justement quelque chose pour toi, à ce sujet. »

Pour étayer ses dires, le géant fouilla dans son manteau et en sortit une lettre un peu froissée. Il tenta tant bien que mal de rendre au papier une apparence décente, puis la tendit au garde. Celui-ci tendit le bras et lut rapidement le contenu du parchemin.

« Je vois. » se contenta-t-il de dire après avoir fini sa lecture. « Dans ce cas, bienvenue à Gringotts, M. Payne. »

Neal ne doutait pas une seule seconde que la lettre était signée Dumbledore. Mais la réaction du garde l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Le Directeur avait du pouvoir et le bras long. Se contentant de le remercier d'un léger signe de la tête, il s'avança vers l'intérieur de la banque, curieux, laissant Hagrid discuter avec Andrew.

Le hall d'entrée de la banque lui fit le même effet que celui de la Grande Salle quelques heures plus tôt. Les deux pièces étaient comparables en termes de superficie et de hauteur de plafond. À la différence de la salle de banquet de Poudlard, le hall de la banque était composé de dalles dorées, et les murs n'étaient également pas sans rappeler la couleur de l'or. De nombreux guichets étaient disposés de chaque côté de l'allée centrale, permettant aux sorciers de régler les formalités administratives, tandis qu'un grand pupitre trônait au fond de la pièce, face à lui.

Un détail attira l'attention du Kōchō : le personnel de la banque n'était pas humain. Plus petits, les doigts crochus et les oreilles pointues, ils étaient nombreux à s'affairer dans tous les sens. Ne sachant pas comment les qualifier, il n'osa pas entrer plus dans la banque et préféra attendre Hagrid, ignorant les regards que certains d'entre eux lui laissaient. Le géant ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et lui intima de le suivre en direction du pupitre au fond.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Hagrid. » fit la créature qui paraissait plus vieille que ses congénères. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Le ton condescendant surpris énormément l'adolescent qui ne laissa cependant rien paraître. De son côté, Hagrid semblait avoir l'habitude.

« J'aimerais accéder au coffre de Poudlard. Voici la clé. » répondit-il simplement.

« Fort bien, fort bien… » marmonna l'employé de la banque en inspectant la clé. « Bien, suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Sans rien ajouter, il descendit de son pupitre et se dirigea vers une porte située sur un côté de la salle. Ils empruntèrent ensuite un couloir qui descendait vers le sous-sol de la banque. Neal supposa que les coffres devaient se trouver ici-bas.

« Veuillez attendre ici, messieurs. » annonça au bout d'un moment la créature.

Celle-ci continua son chemin et tourna à l'angle du couloir. Quand il fut certain que la créature ne pourrait pas l'entendre, Hagrid se tourna vers Neal.

« Je n'aime pas les gobelins. Ils prennent les sorciers de haut. Je ne sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé à leur confier notre or, mais à mon avis, quelques politiciens ont dû voir leur fortune pas mal augmenter. »

Ainsi donc, ces créatures étaient des gobelins, songea le Kōchō. Il en avait déjà entendu parler dans les contes pour enfants, mais les descriptions faites d'eux étaient assez éloignées de la réalité.

« Les coffres sont donc au sous-sol ? » finit par demander Neal.

« Oui et non. » répondit mystérieusement Hagrid. « En fait, il y a des kilomètres de souterrains en dessous de nos pieds. Et on va prendre des… oh non, pas les wagonnets. Je suis toujours malade… J'avais oublié… »

Le géant sembla prendre un coup au moral tandis que le gobelin les ayant accompagné apparaissait au bout du couloir. Leur faisant signe d'avancer, il disparut à nouveau à l'angle du couloir. Tous deux se mirent en route et, à mesure qu'ils marchaient, Neal ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce qui allait suivre. Hagrid semblait réellement abattu à l'idée de prendre ces fameux wagonnets.

En tournant là où le gobelin avait disparu, il constata que le bâtiment s'arrêtait brusquement pour laisser place à une grotte. De nombreux rails avaient été mis en place pour se déplacer parmi les différentes galeries et des petits wagonnets passaient de temps à autre, avec un gobelin et des sorciers.

« Après vous. » indiqua l'employé en désignant un wagonnet à quelques mètres d'eux.

Hagrid monta, très pâle, suivi rapidement de Neal qui se demanda si le wagonnet allait tenir face au poids du géant qu'était Hagrid. Puis d'un petit bond, le gobelin monta à l'avant du chariot et actionna une manette. L'effet fut immédiat, et le wagonnet prit de la vitesse en s'enfonçant dans la grotte. Le voyageur dimensionnel comprit rapidement pourquoi Hagrid redoutait tant cette partie-là du voyage. La vitesse de leur véhicule ne cessait d'augmenter et les virages serrés se faisaient sentir. Nul doute que le wagonnet tenait sur les rails par magie. Puis après quelques folles minutes de ce terrible manège, le gobelin réenclencha la manette et le chariot freina et s'arrêta face à une énorme porte.

Blanc comme un linge, Hagrid ne se fit pas prier pour descendre de ce qu'il qualifiait d'engin de torture sur rails et alla ouvrir le coffre. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, permettant à Neal de voir son contenu. Ainsi, il comprit que des montagnes d'or reposaient plusieurs kilomètres sous Londres. Hagrid se dépêcha de remplir une bourse et remonta dans le wagon, grommelant contre les gobelins.

Le voyage de retour fut ponctué par quelques haut-de-coeur de la part de Hagrid qui était au bout de sa vie et des légers rires moqueurs de la part du gobelin qui avait visiblement l'habitude de ce genre de scènes. Lorsque le wagonnet s'arrêta pour les laisser sortir de la banque, Hagrid soupira de soulagement. Il entraîna l'adolescent avec lui et pria en son for intérieur pour ne pas avoir à y remettre les pieds avant un bon moment. Ils furent salués par Andrew qui inspectait consciencieusement tous les sorciers voulant entrer à l'intérieur de Gringotts et retournèrent vers le coeur du Chemin de Traverse.

« Bon, on va commencer par acheter les livres, puis les robes et enfin le matériel à potions. » expliqua Hagrid alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement au milieu de la rue. « Pour les livres, je te conseille _Fauny et Sott_ , c'est la plus grande librairie du quartier. Il y a une nouvelle tailleuse qui a ouvert il y a quelques années… Madame Guipure je crois. C'est plutôt bon marché et de qualité suffisante. Pour le reste, il suffira d'aller au _Champ Pignon_. »

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Neal. Hagrid avait oublié un élément essentiel, qu'il devait normalement déjà avoir en sa possession. La baguette magique. Il avait compris en voyant le Directeur en créer une que c'était un objet purement personnel. Ayant fait un peu d'escrime dans sa jeunesse, il supposait qu'à l'instar du fleuret, la baguette était le prolongement du bras du sorcier. Il était sûr que l'homme se doutait déjà de quelque chose avec l'histoire de la cheminée, alors comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas l'outil de base ?

« Euh… Hagrid ? » fit timidement l'adolescent. « Il me faudrait aussi une baguette magique. »

Le géant s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Neal s'attendait à le voir froncer les sourcils, demandant pourquoi il n'en avait pas. Mais cette réaction n'arriva pas. Bien au contraire, Hagrid sourit.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais perdu la tienne avant d'arriver. Ça tombe bien, Ollivander est juste là. On va commencer par là. »

D'un geste de la main et manquant d'assommer un passant, Hagrid désigna une petite boutique à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Confus, il s'excusa comme il put tandis que Neal se dirigea vers l'échoppe et poussa la porte, faisant retentir une sonnette pour avertir le gérant qu'un client était là. Les secondes passèrent sans que personne ne vienne l'accueillir tandis que Hagrid entra à son tour, faisant sonner la clochette une fois de plus.

Puisque personne ne semblait venir, Neal s'avança un peu dans la boutique pour observer les lieux. Derrière le comptoir se trouvaient d'immenses étagères sur lesquelles étaient rangées des dizaines et des dizaines de petites boîtes qui contenaient probablement les baguettes magiques. Une échelle sur roulettes se trouvait dans une des allées pour permettre au vendeur d'attraper celles en hauteur. Un léger craquement retentit derrière lui lorsque Hagrid s'assit sur une vieille chaise en bois en sortant un journal. Le plus jeune des deux soupira et attendit pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas venant du fin fond de la boutique ne se fassent entendre. Les pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que Neal aperçoive un homme ayant une soixantaine d'années. Derrière lui, Hagrid plia son journal tout en se levant et le rangea dans une des poches intérieures de son manteau.

« Bonjour messieurs et bienvenue ! » dit-il en arrivant d'un pas souple. « Ah, Hagrid ! Je suppose que la baguette sera pour le jeune homme dans ce cas. »

« Oui monsieur. » répondit gaillardement le géant. « Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai une petite affaire à régler. On se retrouve devant dans quinze minutes, Neal ? »

« À tout à l'heure. » se contenta de répondre l'intéressé avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire des lieux. « Je suis tout à vous. »

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si le chapitre vous a plu, parce qu'en l'état, j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon histoire ne plait pas du tout. Et si c'est le cas, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi, et essayer de corriger le tir.

Enfin bon, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à vendredi prochain pour la suite !


	5. Des emplettes mouvementées

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite et fin du passage de Neal au Chemin de Traverse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

* * *

Neal soupira intérieurement. C'était la soixante-septième baguette que lui faisait essayer Ollivander. Et si il avait trouvé ça drôle au début, cela l'était devenu beaucoup moins au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à prendre la baguette en main pour se la voir presque arrachée par le vendeur. Celui-ci marmonnait dans sa barbe, disant sans cesse que quelque chose n'allait pas : le bois, le coeur ou encore la taille. Malgré les nombreux échecs, si toutefois on pouvait qualifier cela de tel, le vieil homme ne semblait pas agacé le moins du monde.

« Essayez celle-ci. » dit alors Ollivander pour la énième fois. « Bois de houx et ventricule de dragon, 27.5 centimètres. »

L'adolescent s'en saisit mais avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement, le vendeur lui prit la baguette et la remit dans son étui.

« Je commence à être à court d'idée. » avoua le vieil homme. « Je n'ai jamais fait essayer plus de soixante-huit baguettes à une même personne. Vous êtes un client difficile, je dois l'avouer, mais cela ne renforce que mon envie de vous trouver la baguette qui vous correspond. Peut-être que la suivante sera la bonne. »

Neal sourit intérieurement. La prochaine serait la soixante-neuvième, un chiffre qui plaisait à Jiraiya ainsi qu'à lui-même. Face à lui, le vendeur cherchait la perle rare parmi une des nombreuses étagères.

« Voyons voir… voyons voir… Peut-être que… Oui… Celle-là... » murmura Olivander en attrapant une boîte tout au fond d'une rangée.

D'un petit pas pressé, il revient et ouvrit l'écrin devant l'adolescent. Mais avant même que le vieil homme puisse attraper la baguette pour la faire essayer à son client, le morceau de bois s'envola par magie en direction de la main entrouverte de Neal. Aussitôt, celui-ci ressentit une douce chaleur parcourir sa main et son bras, comme si la baguette voulait lui dire bonjour.

« Intéressant. » fit simplement Ollivander en voyant le phénomène. « Très intéressant. On dirait que vous avez trouvé votre baguette, Monsieur Payne. Bois de pin et essence de détraqueur, 26 centimètres. Extrêmement souple soit dit en passant. C'est un mélange somme toute inhabituel, mais qui semble vous convenir. »

« On dirait bien, en effet. » approuva Neal en faisant quelques moulinets, provoquant une gerbe d'étincelles blanches.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil en voyant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Le vieil homme n'avait quasiment pas réagi quand la baguette était venu dans sa main d'elle-même, alors pourquoi avait-il cet air choqué lorsque des étincelles étaient sorties du bout de bois. Était-ce un acte de magie inhabituel ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait d'extraordinaire. Les quelques flammèches blanches étaient sorties naturellement, comme si la baguette devait se roder. Neal toussa pour se donner contenance.

« Combien vous dois-je ? » demanda-t-il poliment, espérant couper court à ce moment gênant.

« Six gallions. » finit par répondre Ollivander qui n'avait toujours pas perdu cette expression abasourdie.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bourse et en sortit plusieurs pièces. Certaines étaient dorées, d'autres argentées ou cuivrées. Il était bien avancé, sans Hagrid pour lui expliquer comment fonctionnait le système monétaire des sorciers. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Un sorcier de 17 ans ne sachant pas utiliser d'argent allait forcément attirer l'attention, et c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait éviter. Il n'avait pas conquis la péninsule ninja en se présentant dès le premier jour à Konoha. Il l'avait joué en finesse, pour être sûr d'avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Neal haussa les épaules et tendit six pièces d'or au vendeur de baguettes. C'était probablement la meilleure des solutions. Si les gallions étaient effectivement ces pièces-là, alors tout se passerait bien. Sinon, le vendeur allait lui faire remarquer son erreur ou lui rendre la monnaie. Tout se passa cependant pour le mieux, vu que Ollivander attrapa négligemment les pièces de Neal et les fourra dans une de ses poches.

Sans attendre, et non sans lui souhaiter une bonne journée, Neal sortit de la boutique, se demandant toujours en quoi faire des étincelles étaient choquant au point de troubler le vieil homme qui semblait pourtant en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans sa vie. La clochette retentit lorsqu'il passa la porte, et une fois dans la rue, il put voir Hagrid qui l'attendait à quelques mètres, souriant et lui faisant des grands signes.

« Tu en as mis, du temps ! » rigola Hagrid. « Ça fait presque vingt minutes que je t'attends. »

« Il ne trouvait pas de baguette convenable. » expliqua simplement Neal. « Au début, c'était drôle, mais après trente ou quarante baguettes différentes, je riais beaucoup moins. »

« Trente ou quarante ? » répéta le géant. « Tu en as essayé autant que ça ?

« J'en ai même essayé soixante-neuf. » précisa l'adolescent en souriant. « Apparement, c'est un nouveau record pour Ollivander. »

« Je veux bien te croire. Je n'ai encore jamais connu quelqu'un se vanter d'avoir essayé autant de baguettes. En tout cas, pendant que tu t'amusais, je me suis permis de t'acheter quelques fournitures, comme les chaudrons et le matériel à potion. Il ne manque que les livres et les robes. Allez, en route. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour atteindre la boutique de Madame Guipure. Nouvelle sur le marché, la vitrine affichait vingt pourcent de réduction pour toutes les robes des élèves de Poudlard. Une stratégie efficace songea-t-il, puisque cela permettait à de nombreuses familles d'avoir des robes pour pas cher. Et si la qualité était au rendez-vous, la clientèle allait revenir sans broncher, même avec un prix plus élevé. Sans plus attendre, Neal poussa la porte et fut aussitôt accueilli par une trentenaire dynamique.

« Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon humble boutique de prêt-à-porter sorcier. Que puis-je faire pour toi mon garçon ? »

« Il me faudrait trois robes de sorcier et une robe de soirée. répondit Neal en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la liste des fournitures. »

« Parfait. Viens par là, je vais prendre tes mesures. Voilà. Les bras le long du corps, comme ça, ne bouge plus. »

Tout en donnant des instructions, elle sortit un mètre ruban et s'empressa de mesurer chaque aspect de l'adolescent qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Cela dura deux minutes pendant lesquelles Neal dut se mettre dans des positions loufoques pour permettre à la vendeuse de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires.

« Voilà mon garçon, c'est fini. Tu peux aller attendre là-bas en attendant, ça devrait être assez rapide. »

Madame Guipure joignit le geste à la parole en lui indiquant un petit salon comportant quelques poufs et fauteuils. Un garçon brun était déjà présent, lisant un journal et attendait vraisemblablement ses nouvelles robes. Neal s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin du garçon qui leva les yeux vers lui au même moment.

«Tiens, t'es nouveau toi. » fit l'inconnu.

Ce n'était en aucun cas une question et Neal le comprit bien. Le ton était teinté de condescendance et de curiosité mal placé, aussi décida-t-il de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Effectivement. Et toi, tu ne l'es pas. »

Le garçon en face de lui fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda-t-il autoritairement.

« La même chose que toi, probablement. J'avais besoin de nouvelles robes. »

Les sourcils du brun en face de lui se froncèrent encore plus. Il avait visiblement mal pris sa réponse. Mais après tout, cela avait des allures d'interrogatoire, il ne s'était pas présenté et semblait plutôt belliqueux. Il ne put cependant pas poursuivre la conversation puisque Madame Guipure surgit de nulle part, des robes à la main et les tendit au garçon face à Neal.

« Voilà mon garçon ! Deux gallions et quatre mornilles, je te prie. »

L'inconnu sortit deux pièces d'or et quatre d'argent de sa poche et les tendit à la vendeuse. Il se leva, et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Neal.

« Tu verras à la rentrée que le respect est important. Et tu regretteras. » dit-il à voix basse.

Le garçon sortit aussitôt, sous le regard suspicieux de Madame Guipure. Elle soupira légèrement et repartit dans l'arrière-boutique pour terminer la confection des robes de Neal. Ce dernier était embêté. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à Poudlard qu'il s'était déjà fait un ennemi. Avait-il eu raison de répondre comme ça au garçon ? Probablement pas. Mais ce n'était pas en restant passif et en se laissant marcher sur les pieds qu'il allait se faire une place dans ce monde. Perdu dans ses pensées, Neal n'entendit pas arriver la vendeuse qui lui tendit les robes.

« Et voilà pour toi ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Ça te fera trois gallions et deux mornilles, s'il te plait. »

Le seul point positif que Neal pouvait trouver à son échange avec l'autre garçon, c'est que maintenant il savait à quoi correspondait chaque type de pièce. Ainsi, il ouvrit la bourse et sortit le montant demandé par Madame Guipure qui le remercia chaleureusement et l'invita à parler de sa boutique autour de lui. Attrapant vaguement ses cinq robes, il sortit de la boutique à la recherche de Hagrid. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas suivi dans la boutique et était probablement parti faire quelques achats personnels.

Neal regarda à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de voir l'immense silhouette de Hagrid, en vain. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il attendre un peu que le géant revienne ou au contraire continuer ses emplettes et acheter les grimoires magiques ? Il n'eut cependant jamais à trouver la réponse, puisqu'il aperçut le géant sortit d'un magasin sur sa droite. Il se faufila dans la foule pour le rejoindre.

« Ah, tu as tes robes, parfait. Mets-les dans le chaudron. » dit Hagrid en désignant un chaudron qu'il tenait. « J'en ai profité pour acheter les livres. S'il te reste un peu d'argent, on peut aller à la Ménagerie Magique si tu veux. »

La proposition de son guide ne le tentait qu'à moitié. Il n'avait jamais été fan des oiseaux, quels qu'ils soient, et l'idée de se retrouver dans un magasin rempli de volatiles en tout genre n'était pas la plus alléchante qui soit. Cependant, pour faire bonne figure et ne pas perdre la face, Neal acquiesça lentement.

« Alors suis-moi, c'est pas loin. » expliqua Hagrid. « Pas loin du tout. »

Ils remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse sur quelques dizaines de mètres et tournèrent dans une allée secondaire. La foule était moins dense, ainsi Neal put largement voir les vitrines des magasins. Ainsi, ils passèrent devant un magasin de farces et attrapes, un magasin d'apothicaire pour enfin arriver devant cette fameuse ménagerie. Depuis la rue, des cages abritant des chouettes et des hiboux étaient visibles, mais également des animaux plus conventionnels aux yeux de Neal, comme des chats ou des lapins. Hagrid entra le premier, laissant à Neal le temps de se préparer à être si proches des oiseaux qui l'effrayaient malgré eux.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, aucune odeur d'animaux n'était présente à l'intérieur de la boutique. Neal suspectait d'ailleurs l'usage de la magie, car autant d'animaux différents ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir d'odeur. Il suivit Hagrid entre les allées, passant devant des hiboux et chouettes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles, devant des chats, et même devant des crapauds.

« Hey ! Jiraiya ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, mon pote ? » fit alors une voix non loin de lui.

Neal sursauta brusquement et se tourna dans tous les sens pour trouver l'origine de cette voix. Qui donc pouvait l'avoir reconnu, alors qu'il n'était même plus adulte ?

« Sur ta droite, imbécile. Bon sang, t'as pas changé… »

Suivant les instructions de cette mystérieuse voix, il pivota dans la direction indiquée pour se retrouver face… à un crapaud. Neal se frappa le front. Bien entendu, le contrat d'invocation des crapauds avait survécu au voyage spatio-temporel. Il n'était que peu étonné de cela, en fin de compte. Cela semblait même normal.

« Moins fort ! » souffla Neal. « Tu vas griller ma couverture. En plus, je ne suis plus Jiraiya, je suis le beau, le grand, le magnifique, le séduisant Kōchō ! »

Tout en disant cela, il avait pris une pose digne du vieil ermite pervers. Le crapaud le vit aussi, puis il ricana légèrement.

« Ah oui c'est sûr, on dirait vachement pas Jiraiya. Peu importe ton apparence, ta signature énergétique est celle de Jiraiya. Et même s'il y a une couche de Kōchō ou je ne sais quoi, tu restes un pervers maladroit avec un karma en dessous de zéro. »

Bon sang, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un crapaud connaissant Jiraiya. En espérant que personne n'ait entendu le crapaud, Neal poursuivit à voix basse.

« Appelle-moi Neal. » ordonna l'adolescent. « Et par la même occasion, donne-moi ton nom. Tu es le deuxième à me parler aujourd'hui sans te présenter, et je n'aime pas ça. »

« Comme tu veux, comme tu veux. » temporisa le batracien. « Va savoir pourquoi. Enfin bon, moi c'est Georges. »

« Georges ? » répéta Neal. « C'est quoi ce nom à la con ? »

« Et le tien, on en parle ? Neal ? On dirait un nom de fleuve égyptien mal orthographié. »

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. »

« Et bien moi non plus. » rétorqua le crapaud. « Alors on évite de se moquer. »

L'adolescent entendit un léger craquement de plancher à sa gauche, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Hagrid se trouvait à ses côtés et le regardait légèrement ébahi. Neal jura intérieurement. Il avait fallu qu'un crapaud avec un nom de yéti vienne compromettre la couverture offerte par Dumbledore. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave, vu que Hagrid travaillait pour le vieux mage barbu. En lui expliquant, il comprendrait peut-être. Ou alors fallait-il laisser le directeur s'en occuper ? Il vit le géant ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour demander une explication sur ses propos.

« Neal, tu… tu parles au crapaud ? »

Le susnommé se figea. Avait-il mal entendu ? C'était le fait de parler au crapaud qui surprenait Hagrid ? C'était donc la deuxième fois de l'après-midi qu'il faisait quelque chose qui lui semblait banal mais qui surprenait les gens autour de lui.

« Euh… Oui. Georges m'a interpellé et on a un peu discuté. » répondit maladroitement Neal.

« Georges ? Le crapaud s'appelle Georges ? » s'étonna Hagrid.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit en tout cas. Vous n'avez pas entendu ? »

« Il croassait. » expliqua Hagrid. « Et toi aussi, par la même occasion. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. J'en parlerai à Dumbledore. »

Neal soupira légèrement. La dernière phrase de son guide voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas compris la conversation entre lui et le crapaud. Ses secrets n'avaient pas été dévoilés. Enfin, avec le recul, le jeune homme aurait préféré que cette faculté hors norme reste secrète, mais il voyait mal comment convaincre Hagrid de ne pas tout rapporter à Dumbledore.

« T'es pas très futé, en fait. » fit Georges d'un ton narquois. « Enfin bon, c'est pas grave. Vu que tu étais venu ici pour acheter un animal de compagnie, tu n'as qu'à m'acheter. J'en ai marre de croupir ici tous les jours. Personne ne daigne s'arrêter devant moi. Et c'est encore pire pour Trevor. »

Il désigna un crapaud non loin d'eux qui semblait triste.

« Ça fait des années qu'il est là et en tant que crapauds magiques, on a une espérance de vie beaucoup plus longue que nos camarades moldus. Avec la chance qu'il a, il va se retrouver avec un jeune garçon un peu empoté qui va l'égarer tous les quatre matins. Enfin bon… »

« C'est d'accord. » accepta Neal après un court temps de réflexion. « Mais je te demanderai d'éviter de te donner en spectacle ou de me faire passer pour un fou. J'ai besoin de passer inaperçu, ici. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers Hagrid, souriant.

« Je vais prendre ce crapaud, finalement. »

Hagrid ne put que lui rendre son sourire. C'était inhabituel, mais le premier ami de ce jeune homme était un crapaud. C'était assez insolite, mais correspondait bien à l'image que l'adolescent lui renvoyait.

* * *

Hagrid et Neal étaient assis à une table au Chaudron Baveur. Le géant avait proposé à son jeune protégé du jour de boire un verre avant de rentrer et celui-ci avait accepté, ne serait-ce que par curiosité de connaître des boissons sorcières. Et pendant que son guide parlait, Neal se surprit à penser que le géant était quelqu'un d'excellente compagnie. Son gabarit et son apparence donnaient l'impression que l'homme était peu abordable et dangereux, mais c'était tout le contraire. Hagrid était une personne chaleureuse, polie et serviable, quoique un peu maladroite. Et au final, cette aura légèrement intimidante n'était qu'une façade pour un homme bon et généreux.

« … quatre maisons à Poudlard. Tu me suis ? » demanda Hagrid.

Neal sursauta. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'écoutait plus les explications de son interlocuteur sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Celui-ci le vit et sourit gentiment.

« Ça fait pas mal à encaisser, je sais. Mais tu verras, on s'y fait vite. Donc je disais, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard dans lesquelles sont répartis les élèves, en fonction de leur personnalité. Les courageux vont à Gryffondor, les studieux à Serdaigle, les loyaux à Poufsouffle et les rusés à Serpentard. Mais, entre nous, tous les mauvais sorciers vont à Serpentard. »

Hagrid avala une grande gorgée de bierraubeurre et posa durement son verre sur la table, faisant trembler la boisson de Neal.

« Et donc, il y a un système de compétition au sein de Poudlard. » poursuivit Hagrid. « Quand tu as de bonnes notes ou fais ton travail correctement, tu rapportes des points à ta maison. Par contre, si tu enfreins le règlement ou ne fais pas tes devoirs, tu en feras perdre. À la fin de l'année, la maison avec le plus de points gagne la coupe. Et ne t'inquiète pas, le Quidditch permet également de gagner des points pour ta maison. »

Encore une question à poser à Dumbledore. Neal n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le Quidditch, mais n'osa pas demander. Cela semblait être quelque chose de normal dans le monde des sorciers et il était inutile d'attirer plus l'attention sur lui. Entre la poudre de cheminette, les étincelles chez Ollivander et Georges, il avait fait des gaffes sans le vouloir, sans parler de l'arrogant garçon chez Madame Guipure. Mieux valait faire profil bas et demander au Directeur pour ce genre de questions dont un sorcier devait normalement avoir les réponses.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il se fait tard. » annonça Hagrid après quelques minutes d'explications supplémentaires. « Il va falloir rentrer. Les boissons sont pour moi. »

Deux raclements de chaises se firent entendre tandis que Hagrid et Neal se levaient. Après avoir payé, le géant s'approcha de la cheminée et se pencha vers lui.

« On va passer par Pré-au-Lard. » murmura le géant. « C'est un village sorcier à côté de Poudlard. La destination, c'est Les Trois Balais. »

Neal prit un peu de poudre, entra dans l'âtre et la jeta à ses pieds en indiquant la destination. Il commença aussitôt à tourbillonner et la boisson menaça à plusieurs reprises de sortir. Le supplice dura encore quelques secondes avant que Neal n'entrevoit un autre pub. Sans attendre, il sortit de la cheminée. Quelques clients le regardèrent, un peu surpris de voir un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans arriver par la cheminée. Celle-ci s'illumina de vives flammes laissant apparaître Hagrid.

D'un simple mouvement de tête, il fit comprendre à la tenancière qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour consommer. Celle-ci retourna essuyer les verres qu'elle avait laissé en voyant Neal sortir de sa cheminée. Sans perdre de temps, les deux nouveaux arrivants sortirent du bâtiment et marchèrent le long de la route, en direction du château qu'ils pouvaient voir au loin. Prenant le temps de regarder autour de lui, Neal s'aperçut que Pré-au-Lard était un petit village pittoresque, dans un style presque moyenâgeux. Les bâtiments étaient essentiellements en bois ou en pierre, la route était en terre battue et aucune trace de technologie n'était visible de là où il était.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent le village et marchèrent une dizaine de minutes en direction de Poudlard. Le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel et un vent frais agréable les accompagnait pendant leur voyage. Le terrain était en pente douce, et Neal pouvait voir une immense forêt et un grand lac de part et d'autre de l'édifice face à lui. Le portail d'entrée donnant dans le parc était maintenu par deux hauts piliers de pierre sur lesquels se trouvaient des gargouilles en marbre. Sans hésiter, le garde-chasse poussa la grille et pénétra dans la propriété, la refermant après que Neal soit entré.

« Je vais m'occuper de déposer tes affaires. » annonça Hagrid alors qu'ils passaient la porte du hall d'entrée. « Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir. Tu sauras trouver ton chemin ? »

« Ça devrait aller. » affirma Neal. « C'est au deuxième étage, sur la droite après l'escalier, c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait. Si jamais tu te perds, demande ton chemin à un tableau ou à un fantôme. »

Les fantômes. Encore une nouvelle donnée à ajouter à l'équation. Neal haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus à ça près. Il traversa le hall, monta l'escalier qui donnait sur l'ensemble des étages et s'arrêta au deuxième. Il prit un premier couloir, puis en traversa un autre qui donnait sur le lac. Reconnaissant le chemin prit avec l'elfe ce matin, Neal continua d'un pas vif et arriva devant la gargouille gardienne. Il donna le mot de passe, permettant de faire apparaître l'escalier donnant sur le bureau directorial, et commença son ascension. Arrivé en haut des marches, il entendit une voix féminine, qui n'était pas celle du professeur McGonagall. Après une courte hésitation, il frappa à la porte et entra.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, l'air grave. En voyant son nouvel élève entrer dans son bureau, ses traits se firent plus doux et il se permit même de sourire légèrement. Face au Directeur se tenait une femme élégante, les cheveux noirs comme des corbeaux. Elle se tourna vers lui et ses yeux brillèrent de milles feux tandis qu'elle pointait son doigt vers lui.

« Toi ! »

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Et oui, je sais, je finis encore sur un cliffhanger. Mais j'aime ça, alors je ne m'en prive pas !

Alors, à votre avis, qui est cette mystérieuse personne et quel rôle va-t-elle jouer plus tard ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si ça vous a plu (ou pas d'ailleurs, toutes les critiques constructives sont bonnes à prendre).

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le chapitre 5 (si si, je compte le prologue comme un chapitre) de cette histoire. Il apporte un lot de réponse mais surtout de questions...

Je vous laisse découvrir ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant. C'était également un homme cultivé, qui pouvait se vanter de connaître de nombreuses formes de magie dont certaines étaient méconnues ou oubliées. Assis derrière son bureau, le mage réfléchissait profondément aux prochaines actions à mener à propos de sa lutte contre Voldemort. Le nouvel arrivant, désormais prénommé Neal, était sa carte maîtresse dans le combat contre le mage noir. Sorti littéralement de nulle part, ce jeune homme, qui n'en était pas vraiment un si Albus avait bien compris la situation, était une inconnue dans l'équation qu'était la guerre qu'il menait. Et si le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas eu autant foi en la prophétie, il aurait pu croire que Neal Payne allait devenir un plus gros problème que Voldemort.

Un éclat surgit devant le vieux professeur qui sortit de ses pensées. Face à lui, Fumseck, son phénix, venait d'apparaître. Il émit une brève note pour saluer son plus vieil ami encore en vie, puis tendit la patte pour lui donner le message qu'il tenait dans ses serres. Réajustant ses lunettes en demi-lunes, Albus lit brièvement le message de son garde-chasse. L'adolescent semblait être relativement discret et un peu éberlué, mais personne ne pourrait lui en tenir rigueur. Débarquer du jour au lendemain dans un monde totalement différent de ce qu'on connaissait avait de quoi déstabiliser les plus grands.

Après sa lecture, il plia le parchemin et le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Par l'intermédiaire de Fumseck, Albus avait demandé à Hagrid de lui envoyer Neal à leur retour, mais surtout de ne pas passer par sa cheminée. Le ministère surveillait étroitement les voyages entre Poudlard et l'extérieur, et s'il n'était pas suspect qu'Hagrid utilise sa cheminée pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable et passer par le pub de Madame Rosmerta pour revenir.

Le mage replongea dans ses pensées, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour préparer Neal au conflit qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant leur retour, alors autant le mettre à profit et préparer un plan de formation pour le voyageur dimensionnel. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut à nouveau sorti de ses pensées par une voix éthérée et désincarnée.

« Bonjour Albus. » fit-elle, semblant venir de partout à la fois.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du directeur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu cette voix. Cette voix dont peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'en connaître le propriétaire.

« Bonjour Melody. » répondit simplement le mage.

Face à son bureau, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, comme par magie, laissant apparaître une lueur blanchâtre qui flottait lentement vers lui. La lumière s'intensifia et s'agrandit lentement, prenant la forme d'une silhouette humaine, puis disparut progressivement pour laisser place à une jeune femme brune. Ses cheveux légèrements bouclés lui arrivant aux épaules tranchaient avec ses yeux qui émettaient la même lueur que le reste de son corps quelques instants auparavant. Cet aspect disparut presque aussitôt, dévoilant deux magnifiques yeux noisettes. La dénommée Melody portait une longue robe noire, fendue devant elle, laissant apparaître un bustier et une courte jupe blanche, ainsi que des jambières de la même couleur que la robe.

« Que me vaut l'honneur et le plaisir de cette visite ? » demanda Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

« J'ai ressenti un grand bouleversement de la Magie, Albus. Comme si des millions de voix avaient soudainement hurlé de terreur et puis s'étaient éteintes aussitôt… comme si un drame terrible s'était produit. »

Malgré sa voix devenue normale, le ton de la femme était ferme, autoritaire, posé, sage. Le visage du directeur se ferma suite à cette révélation. Il savait pertinemment que si Melody venait à lui en personne pour lui annoncer cela, c'était parce que cette nouvelle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Melody lui laissa quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, a perturbé le flux magique. » poursuivit la femme. « Cela a modifié de manière irréversible le cours des choses. La prophétie d'il y a douze ans n'aurait jamais dû être prononcée. Une suite d'éléments s'est enclenchée et va mener ce monde droit à sa perte. »

« J'avais oublié que rien ne vous échappait. » répondit Albus. « Cette prophétie n'est censée être connu que de trois personnes. Minerva et moi-même, bien entendu, et le principal concerné de cette prophétie qui est apparu hier dans mon bureau, d'une manière plutôt surprenante. Quoique, son utilisation de la magie l'est tout autant. »

« C'est précisément son arrivée que j'ai ressenti. » précisa Melody.

« Il est vrai que ce jeune homme m'a l'air calculateur, froid et réfléchi. Mais de là à attirer votre attention… »

« Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, Albus. Saches simplement que ce jeune homme est probablement bien plus dangereux que ton mage noir ou toi-même. »

Contrairement à son habitude, le directeur laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Si elle l'affirmait, alors Albus ne doutait pas une seconde de la puissance de ce Kōchō venu d'ailleurs. Cependant, le mal était fait. Il avait fait en sorte de lui donner toutes les cartes pour maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, alors il devrait en assumer les conséquences.

« Charge à moi de m'assurer qu'il ne dévie pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Je doute que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre d'y parvenir moi-même. Pas sans causer de lourds dégâts. »

Albus passa une main sur son visage. C'était encore plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'effet papillon, comme l'expliquaient certains philosophes moldus. Il s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et cela avait conduit à une prophétie annonçant la fin de Voldemort et le début d'une ère nouvelle de paix, d'amour et d'affection. Après d'intenses réflexions et d'analyses sur cette obscure prophétie, il s'était dit qu'à l'instar du beau temps après une tempête, la fin du règne de terreur de Voldemort annoncerait une période de paix durable pour la communauté sorcière.

« Et de toute façon, je prône le principe de neutralité. » ajouta Melody. « Il est hors de question que je m'immisce dans les affaires des mortels. »

Le directeur ne put qu'acquiescer lentement, cherchant une solution à ce problème. Est-ce que Neal Payne allait vraiment conduire le monde à sa fin ? Que signifiait réellement ce concept de paix, d'amour et d'affection mentionné par la prophétie ? Avant même de pouvoir commencer à réfléchir à cela, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau et entra aussitôt après. Le principal concerné de cette conversation venait d'arriver, et c'était peut-être la solution à tout cela. Lui expliquer clairement les choses, sans artifice, sans mensonge ni parole déguisée. C'était à l'inverse de tout ce qu'Albus avait l'habitude de faire, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Et puis, on disait que l'honnêteté payait. Le mage se permit donc de faire un léger sourire encourageant au jeune homme en face de lui, mais la réaction de Melody le stupéfia purement et simplement.

« Toi ! » vociféra-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Neal marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant cette inconnue le désigner de manière hostile. Tout dans cette personne suintait la puissance. D'un léger coup d'oeil, il vit la surprise sur le visage du Directeur de Poudlard, comprenant que cela ne faisait pas partie du plan du vieil homme. Neal en était sûr, il n'avait pas croisé cette femme depuis qu'il était apparu ici, la veille au soir. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé de ne pas l'avoir croisé en deux années sur la péninsule ninja. Et à bien y réfléchir, une femme si belle, si séduisante, si envoûtante l'aurait forcément marqué s'il l'avait vu lorsqu'il était encore au Japon. Et son instinct lui disait que Jiraiya ne l'avait jamais rencontré non plus.

« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » demanda Neal, n'arrivant pas à mettre un nom sur cette splendide femme.

Le bras de Melody redescendit lentement le long de son corps, tandis que son regard perçant continuait d'inspecter Neal en profondeur. Les secondes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'ose prendre la parole, puis la femme détourna son regard.

« Je vois. » fit-elle simplement, semblant s'être calmée. « Alors, c'est ainsi. Albus, tu cherches toujours un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« Oui, en effet. » répondit le directeur, un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Alors considère cela comme réglé. »

Elle tendit la main vers lui, comme pour lui donner des documents fictifs. Au dernier moment, un CV ainsi qu'une lettre de motivation apparurent dans sa main, que le directeur s'empressa de prendre et de poser sur son bureau.

« Je vais faire les choses correctement. Et à ma manière. On se voit à la rentrée, Albus. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle passa à côté de Neal, qui ne savait toujours pas qui était cette splendide femme et descendit l'escalier. Cependant, personne ne put la voir arriver en bas. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne plus être vue par quiconque, elle disparut comme elle était arrivée, dans un halo de lumière blanchâtre.

Il fallut un moment à Albus pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour trouver une explication à comment il en était arrivé là, il jeta un oeil aux documents fournis par la femme et put lire, en haut à gauche du document, son nom complet. Il se doutait que ce n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt, mais la signification de celui-ci était sans équivoque. Qui qu'il fut, Neal Payne n'était pas n'importe qui pour obliger Melody Deadheart à outrepasser son principe de neutralité.

« Qui était-ce, professeur ? » demanda alors Neal. « Elle semble me connaître mais je suis sûr de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agit. »

« Je ne crains pouvoir vous répondre, Monsieur Payne. » répondit sombrement le directeur. « Si elle ne s'est pas présentée, alors c'est que la réponse ne vous apportera rien de bon. La seule chose que vous devez savoir est que Melody Deadheart sera votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. »

Albus fit une légère pause dans son discours, cherchant les mots justes pour continuer son explication.

« Vous entrerez en septième et dernière année le mois prochain. Vous passerez en fin d'année, comme tous vos camarades, des examens qui vous permettront de vous orienter vers votre choix de carrière après vos études. Bien entendu, je suis conscient que vous ne resterez parmi nous que pour une durée limitée, le temps de l'accomplissement de la prophétie, mais cela attirerait l'attention sur vous si jamais vous n'agissiez pas comme un élève normal. Aussi devrez-vous être studieux dans votre apprentissage de la magie. »

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais énormément d'autres choix. » répondit Neal d'un ton fataliste. « Je ne connais rien à votre monde, et la seule chose qui fait que je risque de m'en sortir, c'est que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser ce que vous appelez la magie d'une façon différente. Il me faudra juste un temps d'adaptation. D'ailleurs, j'aurais quelques questions si vous permettez. »

« Bien entendu, mais pas ce soir. » dit Dumbledore en souriant. « À chaque jour suffit sa peine et j'ai fort à faire avec l'arrivée impromptue du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et j'ai certains dossiers urgents à traiter. Je vous propose de venir me voir demain matin après le petit déjeuner pour discuter de tout cela, et de ce que vous allez faire jusqu'à la rentrée. »

* * *

Un éclair orange surgit de la baguette de Neal en direction d'un mannequin. Celui-ci fut expulsé dans les airs quand le sort le percuta et vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber et de se fracasser en plusieurs morceaux. D'un geste nonchalant, le professeur Dumbledore le répara et le remit à sa place.

« Excellent, excellent ! » approuva-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste. « Vous apprenez rapidement et parvenez à utiliser les sorts de manière efficace après quelques essais.

« Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. » répondit simplement Neal. « Et même si je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser la magie de cette façon, ça reste assez proche de ce que je connais. »

Le Directeur ne pipa mot. Il savait qu'un certain nombre de mystères entourait l'adolescent en face de lui. Néanmoins, tout venait à point à qui savait attendre, et enquêter en étant discret. Albus savait qu'il passerait suffisamment de temps avec le jeune homme durant les prochains mois pour arriver à glaner petit à petit des informations pour assembler les pièces du puzzle. Un son de cloche se fit entendre au loin, leur indiquant qu'il était midi.

« Bien, nous allons nous arrêter là pour le moment. » fit alors l'éminent professeur. « Comme je vous l'expliquais, durant le mois d'août, vos matinées seront consacrées à la pratique des sortilèges, aux enchantements, aux sorts de défenses ou encore à la métamorphoses. Vos après-midi seront consacrées à de la théorie, au travers de vos manuels scolaires, des ouvrages de la bibliothèque, ainsi qu'à la préparation de potions. J'ai demandé au professeur Slughorn, votre professeur de potion, de vous mettre à niveau. Je lui ai simplement dit que vous n'aviez jamais suivi cette matière auparavant. » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et c'est ainsi que six jours par semaine, du lundi au samedi, Neal apprenait l'art de la magie. Là où les étudiants avaient eu six années pour apprendre des sorts et les perfectionner, lui n'avait que quelques semaines. Heureusement pour lui, il était doué. Très doué, et même trop, et Neal savait pertinemment que cette aisance attisait la curiosité du professeur Dumbledore. Le vieux mage se doutait-il que l'adolescent se servait de son monde pour expérimenter les effets et conséquences d'une prophétie ? Probablement pas, mais le voyageur dimensionnel n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa main à couper que le Directeur l'avait à l'oeil.

Le mois fut long et intense, et Neal songea plus d'une fois qu'il avait passé l'âge d'apprendre aussi académiquement autant de choses. Au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait de nouveaux sorts, le professeur Dumbledore lui expliquait quelques anecdotes sur ceux-ci, sur des situations cocaces où ils l'avaient sorti d'affaire ou comment ceux-ci avaient vu le jour. Le dernier dimanche du mois, le professeur Dumbledore l'invita dans son bureau pour faire un point sur sa formation accélérée.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, la rentrée des classes se fera jeudi. Vous allez donc loger au Chaudron Baveur pour les trois derniers jours, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous. »

Le Directeur tendit une lettre à Neal avant de poursuivre son monologue, son regard se faisant légèrement menaçant.

« Vous trouverez tous les détails concernant la rentrée sur ce parchemin. Monsieur Payne, j'insiste fortement sur le fait que personne, et je dis bien personne, ne doit se douter de quoi que ce soit vous concernant. Nous continuerons nos cours particuliers les samedi matin jusqu'à ce que j'estime que vous puissiez vous en sortir par vous-même sans éveiller des soupçons. Puis, nous passerons à des cours d'une toute autre nature, liés à la prophétie. »

Neal, qui écoutait distraitement les paroles du Directeur, leva soudainement la tête vers celui-ci en entendant la dernière phrase. Le regard ébène de l'adolescent croisa brièvement celui du professeur Dumbledore et le voyageur dimensionnel ressentit une étrange impression à l'arrière de son crâne. Sans attendre, il détourna le regard, se promettant d'enquêter sur ce phénomène qui, il était sûr, venait du vieux mage.

« Si vous n'avez pas de question, je vous attends dans mon bureau en début d'après-midi pour vous rendre au Chaudron Baveur. » poursuivit Dumbledore. « Une fois là-bas, je vous invite à lire en détail le courrier que je viens de vous remettre. Vous serez libre de vous balader sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais je vous prierai de ne pas sortir dans le Londres moldu. »

« C'est entendu. » se contenta de répondre Neal.

Ce dernier se leva, salua négligemment le Directeur et sortit du bureau silencieusement. Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, passa la gargouille et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer sa valise. Arrivé sur place, il sortit sa baguette et effectua quelques moulinets. Aussitôt, toutes ses affaires s'envolèrent. Les vêtements se plièrent consciencieusement, les livres se fermèrent et s'entassèrent parfaitement les uns sur les autres et les fournitures se mirent dans un coin.

« Effectivement, c'est plus pratique comme ça. » commenta Neal. « Bon, je vais devoir trouver comment m'occuper pendant les trois prochains jours, moi… »

Il passa ses options en revue. Il était hors de question d'aller à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre sur les formes de magies impliquant l'esprit. Certes, Neal voulait en savoir plus sur ce phénomène qui s'était produit plusieurs fois durant le mois, chaque fois qu'il avait croisé le regard du Directeur. Et s'il n'avait rien remarqué la première fois, la sensation s'était faite plus marquée, plus conséquente à chaque fois. Prendre un livre allait alerter le professeur Dumbledore et l'inciter à plus de prudence. Et si cela avait certains avantages, cela indiquait surtout au vieux mage que Neal s'était rendu compte de quelque chose et briserait un potentiel effet de surprise. C'était, au final, une sorte de guerre froide que se livraient le voyageur dimensionnel et le Directeur de Poudlard, chacun cherchant à percer les secrets de l'autre.

Neal soupira. Il allait devoir improviser, et il n'aimait pas ça. Plus les choses étaient planifiées et prévues, mieux il se portait. En même temps, on n'instaurait pas un Empire en faisant les choses n'importe comment. Il ferma la valise d'un dernier coup de baguette avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, pour prendre son dernier repas avant la rentrée scolaire.

* * *

.

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. J'en profite pour vous donner une petite info : étant donné que je suis en vacances, je ne publierai pas de nouveaux chapitres pendant 2 semaines.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine !


End file.
